It has long been known to use diaphragm arrangements having piezo crystals for generating sound, for example as treble loudspeakers. It is also known to arrange diaphragm arrangements of this kind in components of aircraft or gas turbines around which air flows, in order to generate an opposing sound which has an opposite phase to the sound which is produced by operation, for the purpose of sound reduction. It is further known to use diaphragm arrangements of this kind in apparatuses for influencing the boundary layer in wings.
One disadvantage is that conventional diaphragm arrangements are susceptible to faults because the electrical connection cables of the piezo crystals to the diaphragm or to the piezo crystals themselves are such that they can be interrupted in the event of long-term operation.
Proceeding from this, the invention is based on the object of providing a diaphragm arrangement of this generic type, in which interruption of the electrical connection to the piezo crystals is reliably avoided.